


Derek Shopping

by lilvamp0820



Series: Hale Family Plus Some [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's daughter needs a new outfit school, which starts tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Shopping

Derek usually doesn’t mind clothes shopping, so when his daughter said she needed a new outfit for school he was off to the mall. He had to take the kids with him. His mom was at an Alpha's convention in Dallas, with Cora and Uncle Peter was still in the hospital with injuries from the fire, so he packed up Lil, Nico, and Lucas. He didn't want to take the kids but he had too and school started tomorrow. Of course Lil wanted a specific outfit she saw on TV that day and he wanted to make her happy so off to the mall with three kids. He got through the traffic somewhat easy then spent ten minutes looking for a parking spot. He grabbed the stroller, packed Lucas and Nico in it. Lil was to hold on to the stroller or her dad; she usually is good about that in a store. 

Weeding through the crowd the Hales finally make it to Gap. That store didn’t have want his baby girl wanted so off to the next. Before they found part if the outfit they already been in five stores. Nico wanted to walk and Lucas was getting fussy, so Derek let Nico get out and he tried to find Lucas's premade bottle. As soon as he found it he looked back up and Nuco was gone. He was in the middle of Limited too with a crying baby, a princess who is trying on closes in the middle of the store, and a missing 4 year old. To say Derek panicked was an understatement, he flipped out. 

He yelled at Lil to stop and started searching for Nico. They were at the entrance of the store so when he didn’t find his boy under the rack he started out the door. He grabbed Lil who still had the clothes on so the security alarm went off. That triggered the cops to decent on their location. When the security guard tried to stop Derek he growled which made Lucas cry harder and Lil to start yelling. He still hadn’t found Nico after what felt like an eternity. The security guards called for backup to help find him and Derek was panicking. He started to hyperventilate which triggered him to start crying. His boy was lost, his baby is still crying and he is probably going to get arrested.   
When the police showed up it was Stiles and the Sheriff. Stiles took one look at Derek and rushed to him, he looked like he was going to pass out. He tried to calm him down but it wasn’t working, so Stiles was just about to try something else when a yellow figure caught his eye. Nico was half way down the hall exiting the candy store munching on a lollipop. He was wearing his batman t-shirt completes with cape, which is why Stiles say when Nico started running towards him. Stiles picked up the boy jogging back to Derek and his dad. He didn’t event try to get Derek’s attention but practically shoved Nico into his arms. 

Once Nico was in Derek arms, Derek calmed down but he was crying even harder now. Nico was confused he tilted his head, "Daddy what’s wrong?" Smiling Derek just kissed him and looked up. Mist of the people left and the Sheriff was getting rid of the security guards. Stiles smiled when he saw that Derek was staring at him, he asked if he was ok. Nodding Derek put Nico in the stroller, got Lucas his bottle and grabbed Lil's hand, he started walking to the exit with Stiles beside him. Once the kids were safely back in the car, he thanked Stiles for the help. He promised he would make it up to him. They went separate ways. Derek was driving back to the Hale house when he looked into the rear view mirror looking at Lil, he told her that when nana and auntie got back from their trip he would get the outfit for school it would just be a couple days later. She shrugged and said, "I didn't really like it anyways. I want a police short like Stiles now." Shaking his head, Derek realized that his daughter was definitely a Hale female, can't please them.


End file.
